


Lumière

by hanashima



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanashima/pseuds/hanashima
Summary: 黄色小论文，第一次开车技术不熟练，只有低保，目前是2.0桑（奇妙地理解了作者的语言，仿佛在说：搞桑克瑞德使我快乐！）请一定确保自己能接受不论剧情发生了什么都不会打骂作者的情况下，再阅读下文，谢谢。
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Lumière

拂晓血盟的大英雄在会议中倒下了。

本以为是她像往常一样又发动了超越之力，但光潮红的面色、急促的呼吸无不在提醒着所有人事态非比寻常。敏菲利亚紧张地请来了认识的所有医师，但是所有人都无法让光好转。昔日挑战蛮神的光辉英雄，现在却像是一艘锈迹斑斑的航船，只能停泊在病床上重复着清明与昏迷的每一日。

转醒时光还是能吃得下东西，和来探望的熟人们聊起现状，但不多久又会昏昏沉沉地睡去。她的体温总是维持在高热的状态，更是让负责看护的塔塔露着急。

「光的状况越来越不好了……我上次喂她吃饭，她甚至把我错认成娜娜莫女王，恭敬地喊我陛下。」塔塔露模仿着光当时毕恭毕敬的样子，神色间满是担忧。

在场的人没能把这件事当成玩笑话。光之战士已然病入膏肓，既然医师无法令她好转，就只能将希望寄托在拂晓血盟的各位以太学专家们身上了。

桑克瑞德帮不上太多忙，只好坐在稍远一些的地方把玩着防身的小刀。但他还是有意地想听听光的治疗方法，于是贤人们窸窸窣窣谈话的声音便传进了他的耳朵。

「……的话，桑克瑞德……好，我不……」

「一定……别的……呢？」

于里昂热朝着雅修特拉微微欠身，桑克瑞德看不见他脸上的表情，但总感觉这位精灵族男性挂着令人捉摸不透的笑容。希望他们能尽快制定出治好光的方案，他开始有点想念光活蹦乱跳时展露的笑颜。

光是个善良的人，热忱，富有同情心，不管是谁，甚至是蛮族遇到了困难，她都会抽空去帮助这些人。尽管嘴上说着是为了报酬，但桑克瑞德见过的欲念和贪婪实在太多，他知道光不是那样的人。

思绪的绳结被抽开，桑克瑞德想起了更多自己记忆中关于光的点滴。她总是不辞辛劳地从很远的地方赶到拂晓总部，推门进来时嘴角带着一丝令人心旌荡漾的笑。说话的时候总是用她曜石般的眼眸直视着对方，让他那些捉弄人的话语全都留在了心底。她战斗时在风中飘扬起的衣袂，衬托得光像一只飞舞在战场上的蝴蝶。

光本来是那么耀眼又好看的一颗明星，却被未知的疾病掩盖了光芒，他不希望这种情况一直持续下去。不论要付出什么，他都和其他人一样希望光能早点好起来。他甚至希望自己能代替她承受这些痛苦。

「……桑克瑞德。」

猫魅族的贤人出声叫了他的名字。然而她似乎在踌躇后面的话语，只说了几个音节便开始从头到脚打量他。

被这样一位美人用研究标本的眼神看着，桑克瑞德觉得有些不自在，拿起了旁边的水杯想要靠饮水化解自己心头一阵不祥的预感。

雅修特拉琉璃般的竖瞳盯着他，沉默了一会终于开口。

「……如果要治好光，你得和她上床。」

桑克瑞德差点将刚喝下去的水从鼻子里喷出来。

「我还以为你会两眼放光地来感激我呢。不感到光荣吗？」

「……为什么非得是上床。」桑克瑞德努力克制住自己大喊出声的冲动，出于对自己听力的怀疑他还是冷静下来找对方确认。

「不光是上床，还需要你……正确来说，是你的精液，」桑克瑞德看着雅修特拉一本正经地说出跟她平日言行完全不搭边的词汇，「光之前被虚无界的妖异吞食了身上的以太。」

「我知道，但不是检查过光的身体没有问题了吗。」桑克瑞德记得这件事情，当时是他和雅修特拉一起把以太紊乱的光救下来的。

「那个妖异……通俗来讲，就是魅魔。你应该也有所耳闻吧？靠性行为吸食人类以太的那种。」

桑克瑞德现在完全明白了。不管中间有多少他暂时无法理解的复杂理论，贤人们得出的结论就是，光需要不定期地进行男女之间的欢爱行为，才能保住性命。

「这是我们参考了以太学理论得出来的办法，已经和她说过治疗方法了，只是不知道这位睡美人还能不能记得。」雅修特拉回想起塔塔露遭受到的对待，翡翠的眼眸里带上了一丝烦闷。

「可是光她……」

「还是说，你想让阿尔菲诺也和她一起跨过成为大人的台阶？」雅修特拉的语气听起来充满了讽刺的意味，「你平时沾花惹草的本事现在能用上，不是正好吗。」

「但是我……」

雅修特拉打断了他的话，表情严肃语气却带着真诚，「比起在外面找不三不四的人缓解她的病症，我更相信平日相处的同伴。论以太的波长和经验，只有你最合适。」

桑克瑞德败下阵来。她的语气中含着不容置喙的坚定，这让他拿这位毒舌的拂晓贤人实在没办法。何况现在是为了救人，他只是牺牲一下自己并不纯洁的身体去换回一个敬仰已久的英雄。

「姑且还是说一句，只能在她睡、醒、同、意、的情况下实行。」

不要让她爱上你。雅修特拉顿了顿，终究还是没说出口。

桑克瑞德无奈地摊了摊手，逃离了猫魅针刺般的叮嘱后轻声打开了光的房门。

房间里唯一的光源来自床头放着的一盏提灯，温暖的淡黄色光线恰巧能映照出光之战士光洁的脸庞。纤长的睫羽随着她的呼吸轻微颤动着，投下一小片阴影。

看起来光似乎是睡着了。桑克瑞德在床边放轻动作坐下来，开始思考要怎么叫醒熟睡的光并和她来一次亲密的治疗。从女性谈笑的只言片语中获取情报很容易，但是想和一位熟人上床却难于登天——特别是，上完床之后还要朝夕相处，怎么想都觉得自己无颜面对明天在萨纳兰升起的太阳了。

躺在床上熟睡的光翻了个身，一阵鼓弄将盖在身上的被子悉数压在了下面，于是那原本被遮盖的长腿便暴露在了桑克瑞德的眼前。他看了一眼角度刁钻地显露出来的大腿，又看了一眼光从睡衣里露出的大半个肩膀，还是动手打算将被蹂躏成奇形怪状的被子重新给她盖好。在抽出被角的时候桑克瑞德感受到周遭的以太陡然凝聚，他知道是光醒了，而抵着他喉结的利刃正是光用魔法结成的。

「抱歉，吵醒你了吗。」桑克瑞德还没有盘算好用来应付的借口，从锐利的锋芒前轻巧地偏转身体，姑且还是露出宽慰的笑容伸手探了探光额头的温度。不出意外她还在发着烧，高热让睡眼惺忪的光之战士脸上浮现出像是醉酒般的酡红，一双水光潋滟的眼眸正闪烁着陌生的光芒，看起来真是——

真是，秀色可餐。桑克瑞德内心诚实地想，他有点想看于里昂热看到光这幅模样时的表情。

「我是今晚的……嗯，守夜人？如果你有什么需要我做的事情尽管说。」

他还是没有编造好足以让光委身于他的理由。不过长夜漫漫，爱的吟游诗人还有很多手段可以让这位新生的魅魔变得心甘情愿。

光还在不定的视野中努力聚焦，她的体力已经不足以维持刚才下意识使出的魔法，视网膜上还只能认出眼前是一个朦胧模糊的身影，但那一头被灯光染上暖黄色的白发，鸣钟般让光的世界突然清晰起来。光努力坐起来，丁子茶色的眼瞳也顺着她起身的动作移动，待到「我来帮你」的关切嗓音响起后也没有移开。

光之战士的本能在心底拨响了警铃，但她被烧成浆糊的脑袋里只觉得，这温柔嗓音的主人一定不是坏人。

——至少不是会做坏事的人，她如此告诫着自己的本能。

此时妖异留下的以太开始在光的身体里发作起来，古怪的念头开始在心头升起。她想要采撷，想要充实，想要至高无上的欢愉。白发青年被昏黄灯光映照着脸部的轮廓是那么诱人，身上散发出的气息是那么甘甜，沉稳好听的声线是那么醉人。光迫切地想要知道与这个人肌肤相贴的触感，于是她便顺着血液里滋生的冲动伸手拥了过去。

桑克瑞德还在循循善诱地用惯用的话术想要打动光，一句「我们的睡美人还没醒吗」还未说出就被预定谈情对象抱了个结结实实。触电般的感受沿着带上热度的体温流进他的怀抱，同时还有一股似有若无的香气充盈了他的鼻腔。

「你真好看……」

光笑得眼睛弯成了月牙，在他的怀中像只温顺的猫咪一样撒起娇来。她呼出的吐息带着奇异的热度，盈满了桑克瑞德的颈窝。那对包裹在睡衣下的乳房正贴在他的胸前，让桑克瑞德甚至有种与她心跳合而为一的错觉。

光的视线捕捉到他颈边形状奇特的纹身，下意识地伸出舌尖舔了上去。柔软炽热的舌头反复描摹着脖颈处敏感的皮肤，桑克瑞德觉得有什么正顺着舌尖的触感侵入他的四肢百骸，侵蚀起他摇摇欲坠的理智。但他在脑海角落回想起了猫魅族贤人冰冷的眼神，比起耽溺于一时的享乐，更重要的是取得这位得寸进尺的可爱病人的同意。

「咳……光，」想起被错认成娜娜莫女王的前台接待员，桑克瑞德努力让自己的声线听起来帅气而稳重，握住光的手腕把她扳回到正面直视自己，「我是桑克瑞德·沃特斯，你认得我吗？」

「是那个，总是在酒馆里和女人搂搂抱抱的桑克瑞德吗？」光的脸上浮现出了思考的神情，「用双剑的？很轻浮，还喜欢敏菲利亚的那个吗？」

「……」

「不对吗？」

「除了最后一句你说得都对，敏菲利亚和我并不是你想的那种关系。」桑克瑞德并没有被光直白的话语戳痛，他大方地松开了自顾自点着头的光，「美丽的花朵们都需要有人爱护，才能绽放得更加动人，睡美人小姐。」

他吐露情话的语调尾音上扬，英俊的脸上满是戏谑。这种时候，只要握住对方的手，诚恳地表白自己的想法，眼神里再添多一些渴求，无论是街头卖花的少女，亦或是见多识广的贵妇，都会沉沦地——

抬起身骑在他腿上，用比施法还快的速度将他单薄的白色上衣褪掉。

不不不，不是这样。桑克瑞德还未理解状况的眼睛茫然地眨了几秒，光微烫的肌肤接触到他的怀抱，便像融化般紧贴着，再也不肯分开了。少女眼眸的深处有一簇噼啪燃烧着的烈焰，让桑克瑞德觉得自己才像是落入了陷阱的猎物。被这样看了一眼，白发青年的那处便骤然升起一股热度，堪堪隔着布料抵在了光的腿间。状况顿时变得难堪（只有桑克瑞德觉得）起来，他急切需要给自己某个部位降降温。但他也没忘了正事，想想光大胆的举动，他觉得这次任务的完成度可以提高到四档了。

「光，你听我说，我是要——」

但是光没有等他说完，她现在只想亲吻那对形状好看的唇，于是她就吻了上去。桑克瑞德的嘴唇冰凉而柔软，让被高烧折磨的光感到十分惬意。光的吻温柔地落在白发青年的唇上，浅尝辄止地触碰后便分开，又再度重合，反复撩拨起他的心弦。这种毫无经验的吻法取悦了桑克瑞德，他引导着光将双手环在自己颈后，主动加深了这个甜美的亲吻。

不是没有思考过光是第一次的可能性，但真正要对这样一个纯真的少女出手，桑克瑞德的心还是被一阵甘美的罪恶感所折磨。但这个一直在被延续的亲吻实在是太过诱人，他的踌躇也很快被唇舌间带出的水音淹没在忘却的彼岸了。

「你是真的想……和我做？」在接吻的间隙中，桑克瑞德贴着光的唇轻声询问。这很不像平时的自己，他在心里想着。爱的吟游诗人不光是害怕第二天醒来后他要沦为伊达的沙包，他更害怕光会从此对他拒之门外。或多或少他还是很在意，这样美丽、强大的光，会愿意和自己这样一个生活在阴影里的人进行亲密行为吗？

光从热烈的亲吻中被解放出来，喘着气沉默了好一会。她似乎想从近在咫尺的这对金茶色眼瞳中看出点什么来，迟迟没有给出回答。

时间顿时停滞了下来，寂静像是植物般无声地在两人之间生长，桑克瑞德觉得整个艾欧泽亚都安静得只剩下自己剧烈的心跳。他善于倾吐情话，但这种模仿着交付真心的行为，是他从未经历过的。

「是桑克瑞德的话，做也、可以哦……」少女软糯的嗓音听起来像是在梦呓，但确实按照他的要求给出了明确的答复。

桑克瑞德看向那对湿润的双眸，心中生出了令他不敢相信的念头。他要让光快乐，让光的第一次完美得即使在梦中也不会发生，他要让光的身心都感受到自己。

他主动将光的唇瓣衔进口中，用舌头描画着少女已然开合的唇缝，动作温柔得像是对待心爱的恋人。柔软的白发像羽毛般拂过光的侧脸，引得她在接吻的间隙中发出一阵轻笑般的喘息。卷过光的舌尖加以吮吻，不轻不重的水声便在房间里响起来了。光被再次到来的热吻堵得头晕目眩，桑克瑞德熟稔的接吻技巧让她几乎忘记了呼吸。他的舌头强硬地闯入了口腔，翻搅着引导光与他交缠，她能感觉到自己那些粘在对方唇舌上纠缠着的涎水，最后在分开的间隙中被拉成银丝。从这个漫长的亲吻中被解放的时候，光的身体已经酥软得像一块融化了的奶油蛋糕，只能喘息着任由桑克瑞德的亲吻在脖颈处流连。

先是从耳后轻啄，再是侧颈加上了舔舐的亲吻，不一会光就被他吻出了显眼的红印。桑克瑞德试图用舌尖将那簇淡红的标识晕开，而那处印记却丝毫不愿消散，赫然地绽开在光白皙的肌肤上。桑克瑞德索性不再隐忍地克制自己，低头在光的锁骨下方留下深深浅浅的吻痕。手指搭上光胸前已经变得松垮的蝴蝶结，轻轻一抽，那对浑圆挺翘的雪乳便彻底暴露在桑克瑞德的眼前了。

光未经情事的身体渴望着更多的爱抚，胸前嫣红的两点已经颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，像是在邀请他来品尝。还隐藏在堆叠睡衣间的腰肢柔软，肌肉因为长时间的冒险生涯分布得恰到好处，桑克瑞德用指腹轻轻触碰就让光产生了触电般的快感。他饶有兴味地观察着光害羞的表情，用手将那对柔软的圆乳揉捏成各种形状，期间也不忘用舌尖轻佻地逗弄着乳尖，让光发出压抑的呻吟。

「我让你感觉那么好？」桑克瑞德对上视线飘忽的光，不由得露出狎昵的微笑。听到他声线富含情欲的暗示，少女的身子又敏感地弓起，贴近的肌肤吸引着桑克瑞德继续埋首，在光的乳间专心舔舐起那正期待着被人疼爱的蕾果。

桑克瑞德伸手去摸光的腿间，刚触及那道隐秘的入口，指尖已经是一片湿润，他轻而易举地就将手指没入了湿软的秘境。被异物侵入的光感觉一定不太好受，证据就是光倏忽收紧了抓在他肩后的手。而光那处柔软的花茎，也仿佛像是食髓知味般地缠着他的手指，丝毫不愿放开。桑克瑞德只是轻轻曲起关节，爱液便从花心中涌出，引得怀里的光发出一阵舒服的喟叹。

「喜欢我碰哪个地方？这里……还是这里？」桑克瑞德的手指坏心地在光的体内肆意作乱，想要给她带去更多的欢悦。

「嗯那里别、好奇怪……」

光的蜜液已经沾满了大腿，桑克瑞德的指尖仍不知餍足地在体内抽动着，她难耐的细碎吐息已经渐渐转变为甜腻的娇喘，看得出光在情潮中有多不能自已。

「想要我进去吗？」他真的远比自己想象得要恶趣味得多，裆下那处男性象征也在叫嚣着想要从衣料的束缚中挣脱了。

「想……桑克瑞德，求你……」光一心只求这份扰人的热度退去，她正被难熬的空虚感袭击着敏感的身体，声线也不由自主地带上了讨好，用额头轻蹭着桑克瑞德。光感觉扶着自己腰身的手开始用力，她配合得将腰抬高，但是进来的却是和手指与舌尖都无法比拟的那根性器。

「才刚进去就高潮了……你的身体还真是、唔……」桑克瑞德在进去的瞬间就被光的甬道紧紧地咬住，赶忙伸手抚摸起她光洁的后背，「放松一点，你会更舒服的。」

光此时正在体验人生初次的高潮，思绪陷进一片暮霭的白光中，只能在呻吟中颤抖着身体任凭对方宰割。桑克瑞德托着她的腰将分身轻缓地在浅处抽送着，让光靠在自己的肩头中场休息。

「桑克瑞德、刚才的……还想要……」

若是从他人的口中说出这样的话语，听来或许会觉得是娼妇惯用的伎俩而嗤之以鼻。但光在几分钟前还是个未尝禁果的处子，此刻吐出的心声却仿佛是浸满了蜜糖的毒药，将桑克瑞德仅存的那一点踌躇也抹去了。

桑克瑞德很受用这样的情话，他奖励般地亲吻起光剧烈起伏着的胸脯，用分身碾入已被充分润湿的内径。光还在高潮的余韵里半眯着朦胧的眼，体内被填满的感觉令她的呻吟带上了发腻的尾音。

「啊、还不行，慢一点……」

他有点享受光沉浸在自己带来的快感中的模样，也乐于忠实地去履行她那些磨人的指令。即使放慢了动作，桑克瑞德也还是时不时重重地顶在光的深处，刺激得怀里的光发出哭泣般的嘤咛。桑克瑞德将多余的枕头垫在光的身后，托着她的后脑维持着结合的体势将光放倒在床上，引得少女又被磨蹭得抽了一口气。从上至下欣赏着春情萌动的光，眉眼间藏不住的羞赧情色，在白皙的肌肤上散落着醒目的吻痕，还有正吞吐着他的濡湿沟壑，都是他一手造成的，悉数汇成了最致命的春药，让身下那根物事变得更硬了。桑克瑞德的喉结几不可见的动了动，欺身将灼热整块嵌了进去。

光的里面很湿，兴许是妖异留下的影响，她的脸上丝毫没有露出初体验应有的痛苦表情，取而代之的是沉浸在情潮里的媚态，配合着生疏的肢体反应，二者的反差让桑克瑞德十分受用。夺去了光纯洁的那把凶器毫无阻碍地在甬道中抽插着，积攒的束缚得到了纾解，桑克瑞德深入得让光的大腿被迫向两边分开，才不至于被顶弄得腿心发痛。

桑克瑞德为什么会这么多床笫之事，他微启的嘴唇为什么看起来如此美味，诸如此类的念头裹挟在光混沌的思考中，但她一片空白的大脑什么也分析不出来，只是注视着他那双沾染上爱欲的金茶色眼瞳。桑克瑞德被光直勾勾的视线盯得难堪，低下头凑到光的耳边，伸出舌尖沿着轮廓舔舐了一下。果不其然，光的身体敏感地做出了反应，温暖湿滑的内壁咬得他几乎要缴械投降。

「嗯啊、呼……要、要到了……」她感觉到有什么东西正不受控制地从小穴里流出，内壁收缩着将桑克瑞德包裹得更紧了。光本想呼唤他的名字，刚开口便被桑克瑞德灵活的舌头钻了进去，几下就搅弄出了和身下一样响动的水声。

「抱歉，光……我有点忍不住、唔……」桑克瑞德恋恋不舍地分开与她紧密相贴的绵吻，他本不想这么快就结束这场夜晚的密会，但光的身体带给他的快感实在是过于曼妙了，他温柔的动作已经变为猛烈的律动，一下一下都顶撞在深处，不时交合出满是情欲意味的水声。

「唔啊、桑克瑞德……桑克瑞德……」光已然被快感攻陷，生理性的泪水顺着脸部的曲线滑下，流进她只能吐出只言片语呻吟的嘴唇中。她在对方主导的性爱里被送上云端翻弄，身体在大开大合的抽插中被顶得发颤。即将积累到顶点的快感促使着光发出更多混乱的呜咽，而这副意乱情迷的模样同时也取悦了桑克瑞德，他掐紧了光的侧腰，闷哼着将白浊倾泻进泥泞不堪的瓣蕊里。光的高潮到来的比桑克瑞德早一些，她的大脑此刻就像是一团炸开的烟花，每一秒的思考都无法联系在一起，只有微小的快感电流般地窜着脊柱在流动。在那些噼啪作响的焰火逐渐散去后，光终于能以健全的心智审视起她的救命恩人来。

人族颀长的身体上浮着一层薄汗，好看的眉因为刚抒发过久积的欲望而拧在一起。有一滴汗挂在桑克瑞德俊美的脸颊上，随着他低声喘息的动作在屋内灯光下反射着性感的闪光。光抬头看着他，眼里的水雾蒙得更重了。她张口想向他道谢，但喉咙里像是被一团棉花堵住了，张了张嘴却一个音节都没发出来。桑克瑞德以为是她在为自己的初夜伤感，赶忙将光从怀抱中解放，安分地睡在离她稍远的边缘部分。

「明天起床了要打要骂都可以，现在先休息，好吗？」桑克瑞德语调轻柔地说着安慰人的话，探头吻去光噙在眼角的泪水，他最看不得光这副受尽委屈的模样。

光翕动着嘴唇似乎还想再辩解句什么，但桑克瑞德抚摸着她发顶轻声哄睡的效果实在过于强大，下一秒她的意识就沉入了一片静谧的黑暗。在梦中她看到桑克瑞德给自己留下一个浅浅的晚安吻，语气带笑地说，晚安，睡美人小姐。

To be continued.


End file.
